The alchemist and the thief
by Miqu
Summary: Ed ends up in Azumano, ... i can't say any more without spoiling... there will be a lot of small jokes and Ed is bound to hate Dark, that's for sure! more information inside ;p T because of Krad's swearing in later chapters (also yes i made the cover XD)
1. strange braid-wearing blonde kid

Just to note out: Dark and Dai are like in the manga and anime, not in separate bodies, also the story might contain both references to the anime and the manga.  
Ed still has his automail but I'm not sure if I will add Al to the story or not… readers do your job and review! :p

'thinking_'_ (only counts for person who is there physically)

_'person in mind talking to his other half' (only counts for Dai, Dark, Hiwatari and Krad)_

_"other language"_

"talking"

hope you'll understand it all :p  
now on with the story!

oh wait first!  
**Disclaimer;** i do not own Fullmetal alchemist or DNangel! They belong to their rightful owners! This is a crossover made for other people's enjoyment, this is a non-profit story.

**Time: 8 A.M. winter before the bright sun shone over the city of Azumano **

'_I think we lost them Dark. We should return home._' Daisuke's thought said to Dark.

"Yeah, we better do before they find us. Again!" The amethyst-eyed thief replied, flapping his wings while hovering above the street between the buildings so the police couldn't spot him easily. Dai and Dark had attempted to steal the Black Wings that somehow wasn't fully destroyed yet and had brought back Krad and Dark again.

Dark entered the place where he suspected the artwork to be but there was no sign of the work. The cause of the activation was yet unknown, but Dark knew that Krad would like to have his hands on the Black Wings before Dark did. He could yet again be planning one of his evil plans and therefore Krad had to be stopped!

"Hey Dai, what do you think that big blast of light was supposed to be?" Dark continued, asking as he stopped before a corner to see some police cars standing just beyond it.

'_I don't know. Whatever it was, it helped us escape. If it wasn't so distracting for the police they might have found us instead of going to go look at what it was_.' Daisuke's mind replied. "Eh," dark said, probably meaning to say 'yeah' but he was too busy to keep an eye out at the police.

"I just hope they don't blame me for it…" Dark said looking down placing a hand on the back of his own head and he had a little sweatdrop. He really wasn't in the mood of being blamed for something he didn't do.

As Dark turned he suddenly froze as he noticed a red cape with a weird cross in its centre laying before him. As he looked closer he saw that it was covering something, no, somebody! Dark stood there, unsure with what to do, before he rushed over to the person as if _someone_ commanded him to help the blond kid that lied on the cold street.

"Hey wake up!" Dark shook the blonde's shoulder but he wasn't coming to. "Man, I so not have time for this! C'mon wake up you brat!" Dark stated nervously. '_I've never seen this kid before and he's wearing some clothes I've never seen before either_.' Dai commented.

"Well what do we do with him!?" Dark asked, angry because the kid had to show up right now, of all times, why now?  
'_Calm down Dark! We'll figure it all out, maybe he's lost and he passed out of something. Let's just take him with us_.' Daisuke tried to comfort Dark.

"Of course. I'm cool, I'm cool…" Dark replied as he lifted up the blonde youngster, not noticing what he was doing until he walked a few steps.

"Wait! Take him with us!?"

**~At Daisuke's home after having a discussion with Dark of why they had to take the kid with them.**

"Man, this kid weights a ton! It's almost as if he's carrying extra weights!" (AN: XD) Darks said as he was laying the heavily overweighted brat on Daisuke's couch, before turning into Daisuke.

"Ouch… I think I have a strained muscle…" the redhead with matching eyes said.

_'Well at least you weren't the one carrying him from the city till the house while trying to hide and still making sure you don't get captured by the cops!'_ Dark replied back indignantly.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for helping Dark." Daisuke said before he turned to the unconscious kid.

"I wonder what happened to him and why he was alone out there." Daisuke mumbled.

_'We'll make him talk when he comes by…'_ Dark purred, though he said that as if he had an evil plan. He is Dark after all people!

Dai was tired and wanted to sleep but he stayed awake in case the strange kid woke up and panicked. To help pass the time he decided to paint on some of his works and draw on some white paper that lay on his desk. After a while though Dark got bored of waiting in silence and decided that it was time to knock up some random talk.

_'I wonder how old he is. He's got the face of a teenager -I mean look at him he's even frowning while unconscious!- but he's still as small as a kid.' _

Upon the word "small" the blonde's golden eyes flew open and cursed as he got up while saying what sounded like "_WHO CALLED ME LITTLE!?"_

Where Dai was confused, Dark understood exactly what the blond had said, because after living over a good 300 years a person tends to pick up a thing or two.

The now awoken brat paused to look with amazed eyes at his surroundings, not knowing where he was. He saw a lot of colours, and saw someone sitting on what appeared to be a chair with miniature wheels making it slide. There were paintings everywhere, on the walls, on stands, most of them seemed to be a landscape, there was a variation from cities till the close up from a single flower. One of them had a sheet on it though.

Daisuke turned around and stood up, surprised by the sudden awakening of the kid. "Are you all right?" he wanted to ask, but the guy kid stood up and said something in a language so strange, that he doubted it was even a language. Even though Daisuke couldn't understand what the blonde youngster said, he did recognize a question when he heard one.

'Dark, what should we do?' Dai asked in his mind at the phantom thief. _'Do with what?' _the phantom lazily answered back with another question. 'With the kid, Dark! What else would I mean?' Daisuke snapped back a bit.  
_'I don't know Dai. I didn't want to bring him with us in the first place so, basically, it's not my problem,'_ the phantom's mind teased.  
Actually Dark wanted to help Daisuke out, but he just couldn't bring himself to tell Dai that he had forgotten a mere spell. He was the phantom thief Dark, for crying out loud! Weakness was not an option!

"I'm Daisuke." Dai said pointing at himself. The blonde nodded and acted the same way but he said _"Edowado," _or something like that. Then 'Edowado' stretched his arm to shake hands. Dai accepted the offer and said, "It's nice to meet you, Edward," unable to pronounce 'Edowado' like Edward did.

At sudden moment Edward stiffened watching a mirror behind Daisuke's back, first seeing himself, but then seeing another person. It wasn't the back of the redhead that was reflected in the mirror but instead it was a taller guy with dark purple hair. Daisuke innocently followed the golden-eyed blonde's gaze and the purple-haired man's head in the mirror turned around, mimicking Daisuke, and he smirked with happy amethyst eyes. Dai turned around and so did the phantom, while holding up a black feather.

"What are you planning on doing Dark!?" Dai exclaimed.

"Relax! I'm just helping." The phantom thief replied with a frown followed by a smile, first eyeing Dai, then Ed.

Ed raised his hand, pointing at the mirror shouting something that made no sense to Daisuke. Daisuke wanted to turn to the blonde when Dark took on a somewhat hostile position and shouted in a language that sounded similar to the language Edward had spoken in, _"Who are you calling a woman!? You're the one wearing a braid, you blonde midget!" _

Dai was utterly confused by now and surely he was not so happy about explaining Dark's situation. He scratched his head and turned to Ed holding out one hand, while saying, "I know you can't really understand, Edward," the blonde turned to Daisuke, after hearing his name, "B-But there's really nothing to worry about see…"

Now Ed glared at the red-head, in that pose where his eyes get darker and yellow stars pierce right through your soul and Daisuke didn't really know how to react to that, but suddenly a soaring sound (like a fist soaring through the air) was heard before a 'pat' and the shuffling of feet on coarse ground followed.

A fist had been aimed towards Daisuke's face and would've hit him if he hadn't caught it with his hand. He held the fist inches away from his face. "Good reflexes, Daisuke." Dark commented with a grin and folded arms.

'Wow he's freezing! I'm amazed that he's is so strong, even in his condition!' Daisuke thought.

Ed however was, for some reason, also pretty amazed. He said something more in his language that probably meant, _"For crying out loud." _

Then Edward tried to hit Daisuke again, but his opponent dodged, and after almost tiring himself out, he finally gave up without hitting Daisuke even one single time!

"Ok, I can't stand it any more," an annoyed Dark said then held his black feather in the air and chanted a German spell.*

A blue flash consumed the room before everything turned back to normal. Including Daisuke's reflection.

"I'm going to beat that demon up, so get out of my way!" a voice much like Dark's said. It was more childish though and didn't hold the flirty tone, like Dark's did, at all. Daisuke was watching at Edward with disbelieving eyes earning an annoyed 'what-the-hell-are-you-staring-at' look from the blond.

"A-are you all right?" Daisuke asked. Daisuke rather not wanted to explain everything at once, but he had some idea to make the blonde believe it was all a dream.

"Heh? Wait a second! How come I can understand you?!" Edward shouted into Dai's face.

"You were probably still half asleep and confused when you woke up because you were murmuring your name before you suddenly got up, stared at the mirror and attacked me." Daisuke explained quickly. The, now 'fully awake', blonde looked at Daisuke before looking like he was deciding whether or not to trust him.

'_Good plan, now let's hope he takes the bait…' _Dark stated flatly.

"Well, where in the world am I?" Edward asked while scratching the back of his head and looking around, with the 'yup-I'm-deep-shit' look.

"In my house?" Daisuke said. Though it was more of a question then an answer.

Slightly Ed looked at the mirror, he was sure he was fully awake when that ugly purple haired woman appeared.

"Um… I-is there somewhere you have to go?" Daisuke asked, he was still scared of receiving an unexpected punch. He had felt the blonde midget's hand and it was hard, really hard, as hard as steel and so cold.

Speaking about cold, Edward was having some problems with his automail; he could feel the cold where his flesh and the automail were connected and it kind of hurt, he wondered how long he had been out cold.

"What town is this?" Ed asked, hoping it was not for from Central.

"Azumano." Daisuke answered happily.

"And… that is where?" Ed asked yet again.

"In Japan of course." Daisuke answered a bit confused.

Yup, Edward was pooped. He had no idea whatsoever where this 'Japan' might be and how far it was from Amestris.

He let out a frustrated sigh then sunk back into the couch and said, "No,… I've got nowhere to go really, so tell me Daisuki, how did I end up here? At your house I mean…"  
Daisuke cocked his head in confusion, "Well you were laying on the ground in an alley, and please don't say Daisuki… it's Daisuke…"

Ed looked at Daisuke and nodded, "Ooh I see, well…" at this point, Ed had quickly looked away, a bit ashamed of being so weak that a scrawny boy like Daisuke had to pick him of the street. "I didn't want to be a burden, but it's just that I can't remember everything properly…" Ed added after a short moment.

"No, no! It's okay if you're lost. We'll just find a way to get you home, kid," Daisuke really hit a nerve there. While thinking how he liked how his father still called him 'kid' and it made him calm down, he surely didn't think about how irritating Ed found it.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID-SIZED MIDGET, YOU RED-HEAD!?" Ed said, obviously lost in his rant. Being only able to find a pillow, he held it triumphantly above his head before throwing it at Daisuke. Daisuke, of course, dodged it.

"Wait! I never said that!" Daisuke whined defensively.

The pillow had caught on the cloth that laid over Daisuke's new painting and pulled it off revealing black feathers. Big ones, small ones, close to the front and further off in the distance as if the painting wasn't a painting at all. The ground was a cobblestone street where it had just rained and in the middle was a puddle with one of the black feathers floating softly on it.

Ed became too preoccupied with looking at the painting, he had never seen anything like it, to remember that he had another pillow in his hands.

"Did you paint this?" Ed asked as he went to take a closer look, missing the nod from Daisuke.

Again Ed looked at Dai with asking eyes, "Yes, I did," was all he needed before returning to the painting.

"His personality changes every single second!" Dark commented.

At the same time Ed commented on the painting, "What an inspiration!"

Daisuke smiled, a bit to both, "Tell me about it."

"Hey how old are you?" Ed suddenly asked, out of the blue.

"Fourteen, what about you?" Daisuke asked, Dark was curious about it too.

"I'm fifteen." Ed lamely said, trying not to make a fuss about… _IT_.

"Whaaaat!? You're older than me? But you're so …!" (Daisuke)

_'Daisuke, it's a trap! Don't say…!'_ (Dark)

"…small!" (Dai)

_'…small!'_ (Dark)

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOUSY LITTLE PIPSQUEAK?!" Edward suspected Daisuke to crawl away in fear like all the others that had to face his rant before, but surprisingly Daisuke was only laughing at him for some reason unknown by Ed.

He had the 'what-the-hell-wrong-reaction-in-this-situation' face on and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he felt another person laughing at him!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU TOMATO!?" Ed was furious. He was about to lift the couch and throw it in the face of the younger redhead but a "Kyu?" sound stopped him.

Ed looked into ruby-red eyes, and 1st he thought it was the red head, but then he saw that it was an animal.

The animal itself was sitting on top of someone's head. He had spiky… scratch that, he had very spiky, ebony hair and matching eyes. He also was a lot bigger than Edward. Ed was seeing a resemblance in Daisuke and the man, 'It's probably his father,' Ed thought upon seeing them both.

"Oh, hello there, kid, are you a friend of Daisuke's?" the man asked, and for once it didn't bother Ed as much, the man asked it so politely, how could he get angry?

"Dad, this is Edward. Dar- eh I mean he was laying in a dark alley, unconscious, and I couldn't leave him there, you know?" Daisuke tried to explain. Ed wasn't so sure if he could trust adults, they never listen anyway… 'Stupid Mustang,' Ed's thoughts at the back of his head said silently.  
"So what's your name, kid?" the man asked.

"I'm Edward Elric, its nice to meet you and your weird little animal on your head, sir! And don't call me a kid, " Ed answered in a slightly too formal pose but lacking formality in his words.

"You don't have to be so formal Edward, only a bit more quiet." Kosuke said and at that the strange snow-white animal nodded, "and my name is Kosuke. I'm Daisuke's father, it's nice to meet you." He added.

Kosuke spoke for a while with the boys and came to the conclusion that Edward didn't have any parents or a place to go. And something bothered Kosuke... why did Ed's name sound familiar?

As Kosuke left the room, he placed Wiz on the couch and muttered, "I want you to keep a close eye on the boys, Wiz."

He then continued to leave the room, when he heard another "kyu kyu!"

Emiko was busy preparing breakfast and Daiki was reading another newspaper.

"Hmmm, big blasts have been going of randomly in town this morning," he mumbled softy. Kosuke turned to Daiki, worried for a moment, "Do they think Dark did it?" he looked over Daiki's shoulder to see in the newspaper himself.

The first line catching the ebony-haired {person/man/boy}'s attention was the one line saying:

"…. Commander Hiwatari reported that it was not Dark causing the blasts of lights appear in the sky…"

And, reading further, there was an explanation of just how the blasts came to be. None of them could bring about any damage since they were just lights and there was another explanation on how it still gave of a 'boom'.

As Daisuke came down, he heard how his father talking to his mom and grandfather about their visitor.

He was glad he was able to put on normal clothes after Ed asked where the bathroom was. Though he did look strangely at Daisuke when he came out of the bathroom again. He had a look on his face as if to say, 'weeeeeiiiiird cloooooootthhes…..'

'He better takes a look at himself," Dark had commented back then.

"Oh Daisuke!" it was Towa, "I heard from Kosuke you brought a friend, so tell me, is he really smaller than you? Even though he's older?"

Suddenly, a commotion was heard by the stairs as if a train had passed and then someone shouted, "WHO CALLED ME LITTLE?!"

Daisuke just sweat dropped.

* * *

* Dark used German spells in the anime, I only understood 'I want to help' and the rest was just gibberish to me too XD

i wanna give a big THANK YOU to caitycaterpillar for being my beta!  
be sure to read her blue ex X httyd crossover called 'how to tame your demon'


	2. meeting seahara

**I am late!**

**So sorry to keep you waiting! School is really hard in the last year and I got all these things to do, so I'm also sorry that it's a bit short. ****  
**

**So anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter :3**  
**Oh and if I'm lousy at updating (which I am), then please PM me and let me know :)  
(well if someone would review more it would motivate me more too XD I can see you guys reading)**

**Disclaimer: erm... Miqu does not own FMA or DNangel. This is a story made for pure amusement of others and doesn't make any profit of it.**

**Hero: Why did I have to do it? You promised to write on my story!**

**Miqu: This is Hero and Tokado, I'm doing this project to write a book about them XP**

**Tokado: How will you know your book will be popular anyway?**

**Miqu: Duh! it's in English, it'll be romantic, there'll be Hero having different girlfriends...**

**Hero: Wait, wha-?**

**Miqu: ...there'll be you protecting people from Tokado...**

**Tokado: Oh great, she is spoiling again, and no, I won't kill anybody... UNLESS YOU DON'T LEAVE A REVIEW (just kidding), and yes you can ask things to us too, since Miqu tends to be...**

**Miqu: AND THERE WILL BE MAGIC!**

**Hero: ... different in her answers. Well on with the story, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Tokado: And I ****don't. :3 (evil face)**

* * *

"Are you alright?" Daisuke came running as the blonde was about to get up.

"Yeah I'm pretty tough you know," he smiled with a big grin, but he noticed something had 'clicked' in his automail arm. That was why he rotated his arm, checking if it was alright.  
Oh crap! He hoped he didn't break anything because if he did, Winry would scold him and hit him with a wrench again!

"Well that's a relief, but we can't have you fall from the stairs a second time," Daisuke sighed relieved while offering Ed a hand. '_It's not like you should talk about things like that! You do it all the time! HAHAHAHA!' _Dark pestered the redhead again for the umpteenth time that day.  
"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose," Daisuke muttered, thinking Ed wouldn't notice because, for some reason, he was fixated on his right arm. Ed did hear Daisuke mutter something, but didn't think very big of it, since he only heard something like, "...not like...doing it's purpose." Or that's just what he thought Dai said. He became aware of the hand Dai had offered him to help him get up.

Ed happily took the offer and noticed Wiz on Daisuke's head. "Hey, isn't that your dad's weird animal?" He noted, while pointing at the adorable little rabbit. "Hey, Wiz isn't that weird! He's just a smart rabbit!" Daisuke said, defending the glutton of a rabbit.

"But his ears look like old socks and he has a long tail, you can't call that a rabbit..." Argued Ed, while inspecting the adorable little gluten of a rabbit.  
"I-i-i-it's because he's really old, he was around as long as I can remember!" Daisuke said. _'Think he'll believe you when you say it's a demon looking like a rabbit?' _Dark asked, but it seemed that the answer was, of course, obvious to the both of them. The teen had ended up here and he didn't know where in the world he was. There must have been another reason why Dark takes so much interest in the blonde.

'_Dark, what is it? You've been more active than you were since you came back_," Daisuke thought, as he barely noticed Ed, still talking about the rabbit, had taken Wiz of his head and petting it. '_There's something about this kid, like an eery glow, as if he possesses some kind of great power... Meeeh, it's probably nothing!'_ Dark mentally shrugged, he was too tired to suspect the blonde midget right now.

Stupid brat, calling him a woman, he was so gonna get that midget back! If only Dai and Dark sharing the same body didn't have to be a secret, he'd...

'_Dark, I don't know what you're plotting, but please stop, it's making me have a headache_,' Daisuke interrupted Dark while rubbing his head.

"Daisuke! Edward! Care to join us for breakfast?" Emiko's voice rand trough the hall. "Coming mom!" Daisuke replied happily.  
As Dai helped Ed get to the kitchen, Ed returned the rabbit to him and was grasping for the doorknob.

But just before grabbing the doorknob, Ed slowly backed away and stopped Daisuke in his tracks. "Huh? Hey what is it?" He asked surprised. "Something's not right with the door," Ed replied suspicious, looking for something. When he found what he was looking for, a power wire leading to the door, he pointed at it. "That wire, it's somehow connected with the doorknob, that means if somebody would have touched it, they'd be fried," Ed continued explaining to Daisuke. But Dai knew that already, not that Ed should've known of course, but it made his whole explanation useless.

Then again, this made Daisuke worry, were there more traps activated? what if Ed slipped over the banana!? Or if he fell into the hole? Then he'd have to explain everything on why his house had so much traps! All these things that worried him made him utterly confused.

Ed looked at the red-head and asked,"Hey could you help me out here and give me a lift so I can reach it?"  
Absentmindedly Daisuke nodded and did what he was asked, though he did suffer under Ed's great weight.  
"I got it!" Ed said as he jumped to the ground, making Daisuke kiss the floor. "Oh, sorry," he apologized.

As the two boys came into the kitchen, an all too familiar voice sounded.  
"Daisuke! Finally! Have you got any idea how long I have been waiting for you? You've got to listen to this new scoop my father has!"  
"Oh, hello Seahara..." Daisuke smiled meekly at his childhood friend.  
"Huh? Who's this kid?" Seahara asked, pointing at Ed who looked like he would bit of the younger boy's finger. "This is Edward, he's a friend from far away, right Ed?" Daisuke nudged Ed a bit with his elbow, so he would understand to play in. Ed figured Daisuke had his reasons, plus he owed him for getting him of the street. Also, it would raise unwanted attention from outsiders.  
"Uh, yeah, I am, it sure is different here, heheh..." Damn he was bad at lying.*

The brown haired kid didn't notice it was a setup though as he looked at Ed. "So how come a kid like you knows Daisuke?" Seahara continued to ask.  
"I'm not a kid dammit!" Ed said angry.

* * *

***actually I have no idea if Ed's good a lying or not...**

**I have some major problem, it's not that I don't have any ideas or inspiration, its the opposite, I have too many ideas and I cannot plan them out properly DX well i'll try :) hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
